


And All it Took was Getting Lost in Space

by VanillaHobbit



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, idk I'll add more tags as it gets longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHobbit/pseuds/VanillaHobbit
Summary: Sometimes you gotta get thrown vicariously out of a wormhole to realize you might be super in love with that one guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the first fic I've posted anywhere in a while, but I needed to get some klance out of my system since I can't stop watching the season 2 trailer and it driving me nuts.
> 
> Not sure how long this'll be, we'll see how things go!

“Finding anything?” Keith asked hesitantly. Flying the black lion was a bit like wearing someone else’s shoes. It fit, but it didn’t feel quite right; the sole was indented for another’s foot, and your own rested improperly in it’s place. He tried all he could to form a mental link with her, but they just couldn’t seem to hear each other. Speaking aloud seemed to work however, and given Shiro’s state and their current predicament, she seemed very welcoming to Keith and allowed him to pilot her. She made a low sound of denial in response to his question, pushing down on a small rock as she passed over it. The boy let out a solemn sigh. They’d left Shiro and the red lion back on the planet they’d landed on, protected by a shield, but still alone, and that was enough to keep them both eyeing the time. “I know Shiro wants us looking for the others… but we should head back and check on them. I’m worried about Red. She’ll attract attention.”

Keith adjusted her direction slightly but she didn’t budge. The black lion was without a doubt concerned for Red and Shiro, but there was just as much worry for the other lions and their paladins. To the black lion, they were almost like her children. There was nothing she could do to help Red, but at least she knew where she was. Not knowing was a painful and bothering sensation, even to an ancient robotic space lion. Her own pilot was injured, but she sensed that he would survive, and Shiro had faith in her. All of this caused her to seize control from Keith. This was why he wasn’t meant to pilot her; he was impulsive. Ready to give up on a, admittedly sharp and worrisome whim, but a whim all the same.

His brow furrowed and he pushed at the sticks more forcefully but got no response. The pilot tossed a spiteful glance around the cockpit, and threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine. You wanna keep wasting time?” He slumped back in the chair, crossing his arms, a small pout on his lips. “You keep wasting time.” This gesture annoyed the lion greatly. She searched for ideas to remind him of why they were out there as they continued climbing up through a field of asteroids. Then it came to her. Suddenly Lance’s face appeared to Keith’s right on the screen. He blinked and uncrossed his arms, examining what looked to be simply the feed from Blue’s inner cameras that they often used to communicate with. Keith recrossed his arms and sent an annoyed glare around. “Really? Lance?” He made a small smug sound, turning back to the video slightly. “I can’t imagine why you think he would change my-...” His sentence trailed off as the video clipped in and out from several different instances. Lance was smiling in most of them, his bright laugh echoing around in Keith’s helmet. He was suddenly struck by the realization that he’d never heard Lance have a genuine, happy laugh. The sound was so foreign, and it gained his complete attention. The video continued to jump around, and then it was all his interactions with Keith. Lance was smiling in most of them again, wryly at times, but fondly at others. He called him “Mullet” a few times, and the sound of their back and forth melted Keith’s heart. He missed it. _He missed Lance_.

Even though it hadn’t been very long since they’d all been separated, the lack of Lance’s presence was suddenly stinging at Keith’s chest. He was reminded of the moment they shared after they took back the castle from Sendak, the long hours that Lance had spent in the healing pod, and the many times Keith had come to check on him and sit by his side. His undoubtable affection for that guy was frustrating, but at the same time it made his chest feel tight in a way he couldn’t place. The feelings were often shoved to the side, not given the time and thought that they deserved. Prior to this moment, he was unaware of how much they’d piled up within him.

The video switched then, to what Keith assumed to be from the last fight. Lance was mostly silent and focused at first, but his demeanor jumped several levels when he realized that Keith had went to take on Zarkon _alone_. “What the hell is he doing?!” He shouted whilst steering Blue frantically. “He’s going to get himself killed! Shiro, you’ve got to stop him!!” He looked absolutely panicked, yet still somehow focused. The video jumped and his face was turned to the side, hands clenching Blue’s handles. Pain and fear were etched in his features. “Red… w… why isn’t he moving…?” He unfroze looking around hastily. “Hunk!! Can you reach Keith?! Why isn’t he moving!!” He almost screamed, steering Blue avoiding a few Galran fighters. He continued to panic, and Keith could only watch, guilt inching down his spine like a cold drop of water. It was a stupid move, he knew that now, but seeing how much it had scared Lance… Keith sucked in a shaky breath. Then, there was one more video.

He looked terrified again, but this time, it was different. There was no audio, just a static laced image of him in a slightly dark cockpit that was alight with only the red from the warning on Blue’s screens. He held a hand to the side of his helmet, yelling and yanking at the sticks and slamming buttons, brows furrowed and lower lip quivering. He slowly came to a stop, his eyes traced the outline of his surroundings, then ending on the camera, looking straight at Keith. He stared fearfully for a few moments, before the video disappeared, and the usual bright lighting of the black lion’s panels shook the red paladin from his trance.

Keith sat up and hunched over his knees, pushing his helmet up a bit to rub at his eyes, trying to quell the tears that had started to form in them. After about a minute, he sat up, taking in a few breaths. “You’re right. We need to find them.” He stated, voice determined and with a new air of intense motivation. The black lion gave herself a mental pat on the back. Keith was so often oblivious to the bond that he and blue paladin shared. It surprised her that Red hadn’t attempted to inform him more directly about her own bond with Blue, but she decided that their time together hadn’t been long, though it may feel like it, and they would get to that soon. She returned control to Keith, and they emerged from the belt of asteroids. A small smirk found it’s way to Keith’s features, and he sat up a bit more in his seat, his grip on the sticks tightening ever so slightly.

“Let’s go get that loser.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m not saying this is the best possible situation, but hey! At least these guys are friendly.” Hunk was unnaturally optimistic, and Lance found it unsettling at best, annoying at worst. To the big guy’s credit, they had been rather lucky in coming across, what appeared to be a small city of aquatic alien people. The place was enclosed in large air bubbles, so the two of them could wander freely without need of their helmets. Hunk had taken his off, but Lance refused to remove his own for anything. He wasn’t going to miss one of the others trying to contact them, even if it meant not giving his hair proper hygienic attention. They’d been there a few days, Hunk socializing and and stocking up on supplies, and Lance pacing, often at Blue’s side. She was overcome with worry. The mental sensation was similar to the one Lance felt from her when they had gone to retrieve the red lion from the Galra. He knew she was worried for Green and Black too, but Red came to her thoughts more than Lance could keep track of. Usually, favoritism towards anything Keith related annoyed Lance relentlessly, but with the image of Red all beat up on her side, and not a word from Keith since… He found himself commiserating with her equally.

“The others could be dead, Hunk! Did you even consider that once?” He sent his friend an icy glare. Hunk frowned sympathetically.

“Of course I considered it…” He made his way over to where Lance was, leaning against Blue’s foot alongside him. “But we’re all strong. I keep telling myself; if you and I made it, then the others had to have made it too.” A moment passed between them, staring off at the field of sea grass they had their lions parked in. Lance let out a labored sigh, pushing himself up onto Blue’s foot.

“I guess. Still.” He looked over at Hunk, a bittersweet smile pushing at his lips. “I’m sure the girls are pretty, but… I can’t think about that right now.” Hunk smirked at him slightly as Lance’s gaze drifted back up the view. He’d mentioned the alien girls earlier that day, and proceeded to work them into almost every conversation, in attempt to distract Lance from their situation. It had failed each time. They were both not acting like themselves, but Hunk decided that it’s bound to happen when you’re thrown out of wack and isolated from an environment you’ve become accustomed to. He gave his friend’s shoulder a short pat, standing straight.

“Alright. Let me know if you hear anything.” He said, strolling off. Lance nodded, mumbling a “will do” as he got more comfortable on Blue’s foot. He decided to share some thoughts with her as they sat there. His eyes searched the ocean above, watching all sorts of fish go by, as he thought of some questions for his robotic companion.

“Is Red okay…? Can you tell…?” She let out a low purr, shifting her head. ‘ _She is alive. That is all I can say for certain._ ’ He knew the thought did little to lessen her own worries, but it comforted Lance significantly. He lay there for a while longer, hoping his calm presence might console her a bit. About an hour went by, Lance drifting in and out of consciousness slightly, when a thought came to him; Blue had a stronger connection with Red than the others. Why was that? He sat up, more alert with the question buzzing in his head. “Hey Blue... How come you care about Red so much?” The lion remained silent and Lance new she was avoiding the answer. He pressed his elbow to her leg. “Blue. Come on-” Suddenly her thoughts came rushing to him.

‘ _You are not ready to know everything, but the red lion and I have a unique bond, unlike our bonds with the other lions. We are the right leg and arm. We are fire and water. We are opposite, and yet we are the same._ ’ He leant back against her leg, and took his helmet off to lay his head against the crisp, cool metal. ‘ _We complete one another. As do our paladins. You and Keith differ in many ways, but you compliment each other in many ways that you both appear blind to._ ’ His brow furrowed in thought. Blue hoped this was getting through to him properly. ‘ _You might compare it to what your species calls, “love”. I work well with Red, and she with me. Over the many years, we’ve grown attached to one another; I need her at my side, almost as much as I need you to pilot me, Lance. That is all you need to know at the moment._ ’

This was rather shocking to the blue paladin. He sat up straight looking up at her, processing everything she’d just relayed. “Wait so… you and Red are like… a couple?” He asked as he moved to his feet gazing up at her chin. He was met by silence. Not even the hint of a thought from her. He began climbing her leg. “Blue! You can’t just leave me hanging on that!! Blue!! Come on, man!”

 

* * *

 

The lions didn’t tire, but their pilots surely did. Keith was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was hungry too; why oh why hadn’t he thought to bring food? He’d be more than happy to gobble down some of that not-so-appetizing Altean food goo, right about now. There had been not a single blip of anything, and hopes of finding the others dwindled with each passing minute. Keith’s nerves were shot. For a long while he was alit with motivation in finding the others (specifically Lance), but now, with no sign of them, he found himself falling into despair. His thoughts went to dark places. “What if they’re all dead? What if we just never find each other?” He thought, Lance’s terrified expression returning to the forefront of his mind. He tried to replace it with Lance’s smile. The way the corners of his mouth pushed at his cheeks, the light in his bright, blue eyes as he laughed. _God_ , of all the times for him to realize how much he wanted to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, now had to be the worst. Keith shoved at his face, squishing his features. His mind was a mess.

Then there was a blip. One, then two. Two blips, blinking on the map across from him. He sat up, life flooding back into his system. He pulled up the map larger and read the signatures. It was Blue and Yellow. Lance and Hunk. _Lance_. Keith shoved the map to the side and pushed Black into full speed, heading swiftly in the direction of the signal. The black lion made an approving sound and a small smile reached Keith as they made their way through another belt of asteroids.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will come soon!


End file.
